Knocking Down The Jock
by HoneyXOXO
Summary: This story takes place at College in San Francisco California; Jock Emmet Mccarty has been oblivious to everything outside of his glamorous life until… bookworm Bella Swan knocks him down… LITERALLY. AU Human, Rated M, for lang., lemons,violence.
1. Knocking Down The Jock

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, anything pertaining to it is Stephanie Meyers, I also don't own anything recognizable as place & etc., and however I do own this plot.

Authors Note: If you all have been following me from the beginning I've told you guys how I want to go in a different direction with this story a little and with the help of my new Co-writer that is slowly but surely happening!

Knocking Down The Jock

**Bella's POV**

BEEP!

Beep!

Beep!

You have got to be kidding me. Groaning I peeked an eye open to see what time it was, 6:oo, ugh I had the strongest urge to just fall right back to sleep of course after murdering my alarm clock. The murder weapon of choice being a hammer but that wasn't my style. I got up calculating that I had an hour to get dress and get to my class. Pushing the covers off of me I got out of bed and looked out my small dorm window… yep it was sunny and hot; I pulled out my clothes for today and set them on my bed. I went to go take a shower, the hot steaming water doing just the trick to wake me up fully. When I came back it was 6:25, multi-tasking I got dressed and called my best friend and roommate Alice, who stayed over at her boyfriend's dorm last night.

Dialing the number I put the phone in the crook of my shoulder so that I could finish dressing I waited till I heard the overly bubbly voice of my best friend since we were in the cradle.

"Hello" I heard Alice's high pitched voice, her tone seeming to be overly excited even in the wee hours of the morning.

"Hey Alice it's me your best friend or have you forgotten after a night of hot sex" I said amusement laced into my words.

"No I haven't forgotten… but the sex was hot" She said giggling mischievously.

"Seriously I do not need to know that, are you actually coming to class today" I said rolling my eyes at her playful attitude this morning.

"Yes I have to Jasper has early morning practice today" She sighed into the phone like it was travesty that she had to go to class mind you that she picked.

"So basically you're going to class just to keep yourself busy?" I said through the phone shaking my head knowing that I was right.

"Duh, we need to get you a boyfriend too by the way"

I made a very un-lady like snort "Who's going to want to go out with a plain Jane like me"

I held the phone away from my face as Alice's screeching rang through the phone. "BELLA DO NOT MAKE ME START ON HOW BEAUTIFUL YOUR ARE OKAY, YOU HAVE BEAUTIFUL HAIR AND A PRETTY SMILE AND…"

I sighed closing my eyes for a minute before cutting Alice off. "Okay Alice I don't want to argue it's too early for all that"

The phone was silent for a minute. "Good because I would win now wait for me outside the dorm building we'll walk to class since it's nice outside"

"Okay I wh—"

I was cut off by a deep husky voice with a southern twang to it that would send any girl, except me, to the emergency office. "Hey Bella, Alice will have to call you back okay"

I frowned "Wait wha—"

Seriously he hung up

**Emmett's POV**

Oh yes I thought as a long drawn out moan left my lips.

"Oh yes Tanya suck it….harder damnit" I said looking down at the blonde chick I picked up at the bar last night, god could she suck some dick she lifted her head up to get some air but I quickly pushed it back down wanting to cum all fucking ready so I could throw her out, take a shower, and get my ass to practice.

Being the best damn Linebacker out there I was expected to be at practice early to show the team some stuff and blah blah blah, it's all fucking bullshit all I want to do is fucking play.

Focusing back on the now boring blowjob I faked moaned a couple times to make her feel good ,such a fucking gentleman, and willed myself to cum spilling a huge ass load of spunk in her mouth some dribbling on her chin but like a pro she swallowed it and licked her lips like she wanted more.

"Ok...bye" I said finally jumping up.

"Wait what!" She asked outraged standing up as well.

"I got practice so bye." I started picking out my clothes when I finished I turned around and guess what?

THE BITCH WAS STILL THERE!

"Your still here I thought I said leave" I asked incredulously. I could swear that leave meant leaving the current location that you were present in. She huffed in anger.

"FINE! But if I leave don't expect me back!"

I laughed at her ignorance and her complete delusion of her worth "Wasn't planning on it sweetheart there's way too many fish in the sea for me to focus on one flounder such as yourself." With that I left the room heading towards the shower. "When I get out of my shower you better be gone... and nothing less" I threw over my shoulder my tone slightly dark. I hated nothing more than unwelcomed guests.

At about 6:25 I hopped out of the shower and saw that she wasn't there, blowing out a breath.

Thank God!

The bitch was seriously annoying hearing her nasally tone wasn't worth the okay blowjob she gave. Pitiful really, and to think I thought that was whores specialty. Guess not.

Just then my stomach growled I looked down. "I guess we need some food, stomach how about... Cafe Xo they have the best Belgian waffles ever"

So I grabbed my keys and hopped into my baby, yes I said baby don't hate ok. I've had this car since junior year of high school a Big Black Jeep; I called her Susan as I opened my door.

I kissed my Susan and hopped in.

Walking into Cafe Xo I immediately felt like I was home with the warm feeling and the smell of sweet pastries, sitting down in a booth a girl probably around her 20s gave me a flirtatious smile so being the gentleman that I was I gave her one of my panty dropping smiles.

"Hi I'm Irina and I'll be your waiter today how can I help you?" She said in a saucy voice telling me that she was game for anything I dished out.

"Hi beautiful Irina" Such a gentleman people "I would love a stack of three with blueberry syrup and a Pepsi please."

After writing it down she smiled at me and said she'd be right back with my drink. I winked at her and she smiled scurrying away.

Just then my phone rang I looked at my Caller ID and saw that it was my best friend Jasper.

"Hello" I answered.

_"Hey man, where are you practice starts in an hour" _He asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'm at Cafe Xo's come join me man"

"_Ok I'll be there in a couple of minutes"_

"Okay man" I said before hanging up

Around twenty minutes later Jazz showed up. "Hey man I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of ordering your food"

"Naw man that's ok, thanks"

"So what you been up to Jazz"

"Nothing much man just hanging with Alice" He said his eyes lighting up at the mention of his 'girlfriends' name.

"You're still banging that chick man, I thought you would have gotten something new by now" I was slightly shocked that Jazz was still with the female.

"Hey man shut up with that you don't understand I like her, I like her a lot" He said smiling slightly, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Ok man no need to get your panties in a bunch" I said chuckling.

"Fuc..."

Irina showed up with Jasper's drink and our food

"Thanks babe" I said winking in her direction.

"Oh you're oh so welcome If there's anything you need" she tried a sultry voice but was failing miserably. "_Anything_ just _let_ me know" she said handing me her number, she leaned down and whispered "I also do threesomes" She said flicking her eyes to Jasper. I don't share pussy that's nasty anyway you look at it.

Pasting on a smile I gave her another panty dropping look "I'll call"

She swished away, I looked, very impressive. After eating and chatting we paid the bill and headed out the door.

**Bella's POV**

Alice showed up In her cherry red Porsche 15 minutes later.

"Hey Bella boo" She sang.

"Hi Alikins" I said laughing at her optimistic mood.

Getting out of the car she grabbed my hand and we started walking to class. We walked into class and endured an hour and a half lecture.

"OMG that was sooo boring" Alice dragged out throwing her head back.

I gave a low chuckle 'It wasn't that bad"

"Hey"' Alice said. Let's go to practice I could see Jasper and you could maybe meet a guy on the team" By the time I could say anything Alice was literally running towards the football field, and me being me I ran after her and knocked down something…..a _big_ something!"

**Author's Note: This is my First Fanfiction... I know right? I am really excited to do this I've been reading so many fanfictions and been saying I could do much better soooo... I hope I can walk the walk,talk the talk, and write the write lol!**

**Plzzzz plzzzz Review!**

**without reviewing I can't know how I did If you don't**

**I will try my best to update every other week!**

**T'll Next Time XOXO honeylove!**

**And let's not forget about my AWESOME, AMAZING Co-writer momoXvolturi without her this could have never gotten done!**


	2. Apologize

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, anything pertaining to it is Stephanie Meyers, I also don't own anything recognizable as place & etc., and however I do own this plot.

Authors Note: If you all have been following me from the beginning I've told you guys how I want to go in a different direction with this story a little and with the help of my new Co-writer that is slowly but surely happening!

**Knocking Down the Jock**

**Emmett's POV**

"What the "

"I'm so so sorry, I'm such a klutz, here let me help you up" A girl on the curvy side with brown hair, and gorgeous deep chocolate brown eyes that I would love to watch while she's blowing me. I know that's a primitive thing to think but I'm a man so I have no shame.

Now normally something like this would never happen even when I'm not paying attention but hey… shit happens. The girl was holding her hand out like she really thought she could help get me up. I found this incredibly funny, seeing as I'm a hulking 6'7 and 220 pounds of pure muscle.

Deciding that I looked enough of a fool sitting on the floor I pushed myself up wiping off the back of my pants "No problem sweetheart, maybe you should try out for the team, not a lot of people can knock me down like that." I said chuckling giving her a glimpse of my dimples that I knew sent most women I met crazy to get a taste of me.

Subtly I checked the mysterious girl out who managed to knock me down. I noticed her hand had fallen to its side and her mouth formed this small little 'O', her face blushed this appealing shade of pink. But what really shocked me were the tears I found in her eyes.

"Hey wha-"Before I can say anything to comfort her or see what's wrong she turns around and runs the other way.

I notice Alice rushing out, with Jasper tailing her "Bella! Bella! Where is she going? What did you do?" She immediately accuses giving me a fierce glare.

I shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. She knocked me down and I joked with about her trying out for the football team and she just burst out in tears and ran!" I defended quickly.

She gawked looking at me as if I was the most idiotic person in the world. Honestly that's how I felt right now. "Are you serious Emmett are you fucking insane! What the hell, you're such an _ass_!" She raged her hands flying every which way luckily not aiming for my face. I don't know what it was about getting slapped in the face but it hurt like hell.

Finally I came back to what she said and I quickly jumped to my defense. What are you talking about I haven't done anything. "

Once again I got that "Are you stupid" look from Alice with the plus one of Jasper aka Benedict Arnold.

"Okay let me break this down for you because I see you're a little slow on the uptake. The only people who join the football team is big bulky guys right? You made fun of Bella's weight by making that comment yah jackass" Thinking about it I could see how that could be offensive to someone like little Ms. Brown Eyes formally known now as Bella. It wasn't that she was fat per say but that she was very curvy. She had hips you could hold on to tight and hard when you wanted a nice rough hard fuck, which was a good thing, At least for a guy as big and strong as me, not that I was tooting my own horn or anything it's just that if I wasn't careful I could hurt someone with my big hard body. Besides I never got why girls got offended by their weight anyway. Own who and what you are it if you don't like it change it, it's a simple as that.

But I knew that girls were different in that aspect and sometime men forgot about that. I still didn't think I was wrong in my book that was a compliment but I didn't want Alice all on my shit about something as simple as a misunderstanding. So me being the complete gentlemen that I am I apologized.

"I didn't mean it like that Alice, it was a joke."

Of course though Alice being Alice couldn't let it go. How Jasper deals with her is a concept I have yet to grasp and probably never would.

"That's not going to cut it, Emmett. It might have been a joke but it was a joke that hurt her, my _best_ _friend's_ feelings. And you're out of your mind if you think you're not going to apologize to her… and quickly my friend" She said folding her hands over her chest and raising a brow expectantly. Hell for a pixie she could turn you into ashes just from a look and she had talons to remind you never to get on her bad side. Or apparently in my case fuck with her _best friend _who happens to be a friend that I wanted to fuck into the next millennium.

I sighed but then something clicked. I can turn this to my advantage. "Okay, bring her to my house tonight I'm having a party to kick off football season." I said as convincing as I could hoping she buys it and brings little Ms. Bella to my own domain.

Alice took a moment to think about it, I thought she was going to tell me to go fuck myself from the look she was giving me. Finally, she sighed rolling her eyes she said "What time?"

SCORE!

" Eight" I said trying to hide my excitement as best as I could.

"Fine I'll be there and I'll bring Bella, and you _better_ apologize or there will be hell to pay and no force on this earth will be able to protect you" She hissed giving me another glare for good measure.

Insanity thou shalt be called Alice.

"Okay Alice calm down will you. I'll apologize no need to get your panties in a bunch, come on Jazz If were late for practice again coach will make us run the whole time."

"Coming man, bye baby"

"Bye snookum" She said her personality doing a complete switch.

Laughing I repeated "snookum'' Raising a mocking brow.

"Shut up asshole, you just make sure you apologize" He smirked walking off.

Bastard.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice … No" I dragged out rubbing my temple as I felt a headache coming and quickly.

"Bells, please, he wants to apologize. Plus it'll be fun and you might meet a cute guy" Alice pleaded waggling her brows.

Too late I thought. I already met a cute guy or should I say man because that's what Emmett was, a full grown sexy as hell man. I sighed helplessly, one who happened to notice how fat and husky I was.

"Bella if you don't come with me I will have to take drastic measures my darling" She spoke in a sickly sweet tone causing me to narrow my eyes immediately in return.

"Like what" I asked.

Her smile grew, rivaling the Cheshire cat. My suspicion reached new heights. "Wellllll—I will throw all your clothes out and take you shopping to replace them with all designer brands"

I shuddered, I hated shopping. Even more so than that I didn't see the point in spending hundreds of thousands of dollars on name brand items. Especially when you could get something similar for a cheaper price.

"Okay, I'll go but I won't like it" I said shaking my head. Wow, Alice has blackmailed me into going to another useless party, shocker. I hope the sarcasm is evident in my tone.

Alice smiled a victorious smile, evil pixie "You don't have to, now let's go shopping"

I repeat, evil pixie. Sometimes I just muse about smothering her in her sleep. But then again who would take me to school. I digress.

"Ugh, you don't have anything in your closet" I whined like a six year old.

"Nope, and besides what would you wear" She asked in a matter-fact tone.

"Ummm I don't know" I mused "The dress I wore to prom, that was cute right?"

"Are you serious" She deadpanned. "The blue dress in your closet that you wear to almost _every_ formal event"

"Yup" I said popping the "p" turning on my heel and heading to my room to get the exact dress Alice cringed at. I could care less, I don't want to go to the party anyways. Makes absolutely no difference to me either way.

"Because its soo last season, come on I'm sure we can find you something much _sexier_." She grinned her eyes sparkling.

"Alice I doubt you can find anything that would look sexy on _me"_

She squealed. "I'll take that challenge"

I turned around looking at her incredulously. "It wasn't a challen-" Before I could finish my though I was dragged out the door.

A couple long hours later, exhausted from shopping I dragged myself into the door. I took a shower and succumbed myself to another hour or so of Alice doing her hair and make-up. Another form of torture she forces me to endure. In a total of 3 hours shopping and 2 hours getting ready, I was donned in a black and pink mesh dress with very high black peeps. Alice was in a black cut-out dress with sparkly red pumps and killer red lipstick. I had to admit I looked good, I don't remember the last time I looked like this. My hair was in loose curls framing my face just right. The pink lipstick Alice bought me makes my lips look pouty and surprisingly sexy. Wow never used that word to describe myself before.

"Come on, we'll take my car by the time we get there we will be officially 30 minutes late" Alice said proudly.

Now call me old fashioned but I didn't see the pride in being late. Maybe that's just me. "Why are you happy that we are late?" I humored myself by asking.

"Because only lame people come to parties on time, plus you want to make an entrance right?" I blushed slightly at the thought I didn't want to make an entrance. In fact I hated for people to stare at me it made me even more self-conscience than I already was.

Like Alice predicted we were 30 minutes late and as soon as we walked through the gates of what had to be a mansion all eyes were on Alice and I. Alice because she looked like a red-hot goddess and me because I looked like a beached whale that squeezed into a tight dress but hell I was already here so there was no helping it.

Walking through the doors of Emmett's house my jaw dropped. The outside was amazing the inside was just incredible… words couldn't even describe how amazing it was. Walking through the front door there is a huge foyer with a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I did not know that Emmett was this loaded. This was stupid rich type mansion. Knowing this made me feel even more self-conscious then I already was. I knew I shouldn't have let Alice convince me to come. I didn't belong here. I didn't belong amongst these people. I didn't have the confidence to be around so many people who were better than me. But I learned one thing from Alice; I held my head high and continued on. Going past the foyer into the main room there is a huge bar, dance floor, a sitting area with a bunch of plush looking couches, and a lot and I mean a lot of people scattered around everywhere. I was still gazing at everyone and everything in utter awe when I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me against a hard chest.

"Hi" someone said near my ear. I shivered at the contact. Oh lordy!

**Emmett's POV**

After getting out of the shower I dressed in blue v neck T-shirt with my ever present dog-tag necklace with "Never Back Down" encrusted words on it. I smoothed out my grey acid washed jeans. Finally stepping into a pair of grey and blue Air Jordon Retro.

Hearing the doorbell ring, signaling the first of the guest arriving. Walking down the stairs I saw Jasper walk in with couple of people. I directed the people he was with to the other room where the drinks, food, and music room was.

I looked around Jasper wondering where my guest of honor was. "Hey snookum's" I mocked laughing earning a glare. "Where's Alice and Bella"

He waved a hand. "You know Alice she has to be exactly 30 minutes late for a party"

I shook my head. "That chick's crazy man"

"Whatever" He dismissed but then gave me an odd look. "Who are you trying to impress _handsome"_ He teased chuckling.

I played dumb of course, my specialty really.

"What are you talking about" I asked. "Wearing a t-shirt jeans and gym shoes is me trying to impress someone"

"Emmett don't insult my intelligence, you don't pull out the Retro Jordon's unless you trying to impress someone" He said his eyes sparkling devilishly. "Is it Bella"

I smirked "Maybe"

"Well forget it you're supposed to be apologizing for insulting the poor girl. Plus if you make her another one of your booty calls not only will I kick your ass but Alice will kick your ass. Then I will have to kick your ass again for upsetting my woman. Don't cause that pain for yourself"

"One" I said holding up one finger. "You couldn't kick my ass if I glued it to your foot bro so drop that dream right now. Two— "I said holding up my second finger "I did not insult her on purpose it was technically a compliment and I stand by that. Three—"I said holding up my middle finger as my third finger and flipping him off. "What me and Bella do aint you or Alice's damn business"

He shook his head throughout my rant. "That's were your wrong my friend" He said walking past me. "Hurt Bella, upset Alice, and I'll make it my business"

Bastard.

Almost twenty minutes later the party was in full fledge. I was actually surprised with how quickly it hit off. But of course a party at Emmett's is a party to remember indeed. Exactly thirty minutes later I noticed some of the crowds staring at the door. Pushing through I spotted Alice, that's not what sent my heart pumping at the speed of light. No, the Goddess of all things sexy is what did.

In the simplest words Bella was fucking hot, a pink and black mesh cocktail dress that hugged her body in all the right ways. Those sexy hips and ass that I worshipped seemed to be more pronounced in the dress. Sexy black pumps that seemed to be at least 6 inches made her legs look even longer. Her legs seemed to go on forever, the pale milky skin making my jeans tighten. Oh how those legs could wrap around my waist as I pounded into her….and I would require her to keep those heels on. Nothing else except those heel.

The pink lip stick she had on made her lips look even more delicious. Beautiful curls framed her face making her face look angelic though her body was made for sin. I had to readjust myself in my pants several times. Finally she and Alice began to make their ways into the house.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. Everywhere she went my eyes followed. I felt like a helpless lap dog to a majestic angel of sin. Her eyes sparkled as they admired my home. A burst of pride hit me when I noticed that she liked my house. I maneuvered myself though the crowd waiting on my chance to pounce on my prey also known as Bella. Finally I noticed that due to her looking at the house she lost her keeper Alice.

I took the chance immediately. Creeping up behind her I snacked my hand around her waist pulling per against me as I whispered one word to her. "Hi"

Let the games begin.


	3. It's Fun to Forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, anything pertaining to it is Stephanie Meyers, I also don't own anything recognizable as place & etc., and however I do own this plot.**

Authors Note: If you all have been following me from the beginning I've told you guys how I want to go in a different direction with this story a little and with the help of my new Co-writer that is slowly but surely happening!

* * *

**Knocking Down the Jock**

**Emmett's POV**

I was only able to enjoy her luscious curves for only about a minute before she pulled away from me, whipping around to face me.

"What are you doing" She asked her voice shaky as she took in a deep breath. I gave her my signature smirk causing her cheeks to tint slightly.

I spread my arms out dramatically. "Welcoming you to my party of course"

She gave me an odd look. "That's how you greet guest"

I leaned forward next to her ear and whispered "Only the pretty ones"

Chuckling at her gasp I leaned back before suddenly getting serious. "But seriously I would like to apologize for what happened yesterday" I said sincerely. "I didn't mean to offend you"

It was quiet for a moment besides the loud music and chatter around us. I looked up to see her staring at me with what looked to be admiration and embarrassment. "Uh no problem, it was my fault I was just acting immature. Don't worry about it."

I held up my hand stopping her soon-to be ramble fest. "No it's my fault I need to learn what to joke about and what's inappropriate."

Her smile was slow but it eventually beamed. "Apology accepted"

For the first time in a while I cracked a genuine smile. It was as if a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. Plus her smile was something that could make any warm blooded male cheerful. Holding out my hand I inclined my head towards the bar ready to finally have some fun with little miss blush. For once sex wasn't the only objective here. I found myself actually wanting to spend time and have a good time with this girl.

I watched her hesitate and decided that she was too shy to agree on her on. So I took matters into my own hand and took her hand gently leading her towards the bar.

"Come on"

**Bella's POV**

Emmett took my hand leading me toward the crowded bar, as soon as people noticed him two seats seem to open up from nowhere. He asked me what I wanted to drink and my mind immediately went blank. See I don't drink much, but when I do its always at a party Alice drags me to and usually the only thing they have is the cat piss they call "beer."

"Go ahead the bartender can make you anything, the bar is heavily stocked and only with the best of the best" He nudged, giving me a smile that makes my panties want to drop.

"Chef's choice, you choose" I challenged with a raised brow feeling daring.

"Okay, how about we start off with some shots"

"Sounds good" I smiled feeling slightly afraid at what type of shots we would be doing since my tolerance for alcohol is low.

Emmett flagged down the bartender "Can I get two shots of tequila please" The bartender filled up two shot glasses to the rim with tequila a lemon wedge on each rim. The label read José Cuervo Anejo Reserva de la Familia.

"Do you know how to do a tequila shot?" Emmett ask me winking devilishly.

I shook my head lowering it, feeling embarrassed and stupid. Suddenly I felt his hand lift my chin up. "Hey don't worry I'll teach you" He said winking. "It's real easy I'll do mine first to show you then you can do yours?"

I nod my head eager to learn something new.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" I asked a little shocked. Are we going to do a shot or rob a bank?

"Do you trust me?" He repeated patiently

"I—I guess so, why?"

"Relax and tilt your head"

I did as he said when suddenly he got really close. He was so close that I could smell the delicious scent of leather, spice, and a husky masculine smell that was strictly man. Still he leaned in closer to me and I can feel his breathe on my neck, his body warmth making me shiver. I close my eyes and suddenly I feel his lips on my neck; startled my eyes popped open but I stay steady and let him continue.

His tongue slides over the skin on my neck, then he took a salt shaker and sprinkled some on my neck. He then picked up the lemon wedge

"Open" He commands. The strong command sending tingling sparks through my body.

I do as he says and he sticks the lemon wedge between my teeth, licks my neck, downs the shot, and sucks the lemon wedge. His lips touched mine for a sweet, sweet second and it felt like heaven causing me to unexpectedly moan. He backs up and his knowing eyes meet mine but what confuses me is the heat I see in them.

Absolutely not.

Someone as sexy as Emmett could not want someone like me. I must be seeing things.

"Your turn Bella" He says handing me the second shot glass.

I do exactly as Emmett did except I licked where his neck and chest meet. I feel a slight tremor and I think I heard a little growl.

I put the lemon wedge in between his teeth, getting him to bend down first of course. I lick the salt, and then down it, the liquor sliding smoothly down my throat with a slight burn. And in a crazy moment of courage that obviously had to do with the liquor I smash my lips against Emmett's

Emmett broke away from me but only long enough to spit out the lemon and crash his lips back to mine. There's nothing romantic about this kiss, it's hot, deep, and demanding. Trailing his lips up my neck to my ears he whispers in a husky tone "Dance with me"

I can't dance but with the help of my liquor courage I take his hand and pull him towards the dance floor. I recognized the song playing as Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns.

Emmett took my hand swinging me around to where my back was to his chest. I felt the muscles of his chest ripple and flex. An involuntary shiver went down my spine. I felt his hot breath on my neck as the beginning verses of the song rang though the mansion.

_Come with me  
Into the tree's  
we'll lay on the grass  
and let the hours pass  
Let's get away  
Just for one day_

I watched as other couples latched on to each other moving to the music. But at the moment, just for this one moment, it was only me and Emmett. He placed his hands on my hips as they began to sway and rock.

_Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone_

The liquor in my veins giving me the skills in dirty dancing that I never knew I possessed. The right side of my hips dropped sensually before dropping to the left. They rolled and pumped on time to every sharp beat. I felt something hard and big begin to press against my butt. But the liquor urged me to ignore it and have fun for once. To forget all around me, to forget how I feel about myself, how others feel. To just feel, that's all, flow in the moment.

_Oh ohhh oh ohhh ohhh_

I shook my head from side to side the echoing voice of the male singer. Again I felt Emmett's warm breath on my neck as his lips gently touched the skin there.

_Your breathing in fumes  
I taste when we kiss  
Take my hand  
Come back to the land  
where everything's  
ours for a few hours_

I felt Emmett grinding against me, his lips on my neck trailing down. My head tipped to the side lazily giving him more freedom. I moaned boldly as he sucked gently on a sensitive part of my skin. This only caused him to grind harder against me eliciting another moan. My hips rolled back against his erection causing me to earn a sexy growl from the man behind me.

I smiled lazily my mind and body in utter bliss.

It was fun to forget.

* * *

I know it's kinda short but I thought it was a great place to end

I hoped you guys love it because most of it was my awesome co-writer momoXvolturi

the link to the pictures are on my page

I'm trying to get into a habit of updating weekly so just keep your fingers cross and remind me if you feel like I'm slacking

Till next XOXO Honey!


	4. Maybe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, anything pertaining to it is Stephanie Meyers, I also don't own anything recognizable as place & etc., and however I do own this plot.

Authors Note: If you all have been following me from the beginning I've told you guys how I want to go in a different direction with this story a little and with the help of my new Co-writer that is slowly but surely happening!

* * *

**Knocking Down the Jock**

**Emmett's POV**

I pulled her tighter against me loving the way her ass was pushing against my dick. The song switched to Rihanna's Birthday Cake, Bella turned around giving me a beautiful smile as she started to dance and sway her lumpuscious hips. Her sensual swaying causing my dick to become even harder. I pulled her close grabbing her hips and grinding against her. I could tell the explicative words were turning Bella on because her eyes were dilated and a deep dark chocolate. I placed my hands on her ass and grabbed two handfuls. Bella didn't seem to mind because she gave a loud moan. Bringing her even closer I put my lips on her neck kissing and sucking all the way up to her mouth making sure to leave my mark on her neck. Bella and I's dance turned into a public display of dry humping although it didn't matter considering others were doing the same. Some had even went to my ample guest rooms.

Pulling Bella's legs around mine I whispered "Let's go to my room"

Bella looked at me with her hooded eyes and nodded her head yes. I was so surprised and happy I set her down and grabbed her hand wanting to make a run for it. That was until I turned around to see the evil ice bitch and her beau the fucking dickheaded backstabbing asshole.

"Emmett nice party you got here" The trick herself said, peering over my shoulders she set her eyes on Bella. "Oh and it looks like you found your entertainment for the night" Rosalie Hale aka Ice Queen sneered smirking.

"Hey man" My former best friend aka Edward Cullen said nodding his head looking like a boy band reject. His gaze flickered behind me and he smiled "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend Emmett?"

Why so you can fuck her behind my back too. I wanted to say but I resisted the urge. Stepping back a little so Bella was in plain view "Edward, and Rosalie this is Bella she's best friends with Alice, Jasper's girlfriend."

"Bella this is Edward the running back of our football team and his girlfriend Rosalie"

Doing a little gay ass bow Edward grabbed Bella's hand and gave it a kiss "It's lovely to meet you Bella"

My anger spiked as I thought I saw her blush a little. Edward gave Rosalie an elbow nudge encouraging her to give a greeting.

Rosalie extended her hand "It's so nice to meet you" Bella smiled and shook her hand "Now tell me how long have you been Emmett's whore?" Bella's eyes went wide and her hand dropped to her side.

My temper had officially made an appearance.

"Get out" I say in a menacing voice so low I could barely recognize it as being mines. Edward tried to rebuttal, offering up an apology that fell to death ears. "I said get out! Take your _bitch_ and get the hell _off_ my property before I call the cops after beating the shit out of you."

"Come on man we've been friends for too long to let some girl get in between us" Edward argued.

"Should have thought about that before you fucked my girlfriend" I snarled finally releasing all the rage that I felt when first find out about Edward's betrayal.

Rosalie and Edward flinched but Edward took her hand and dragged her out into the hall.

I turn around to apologize to Bella but she had disappeared. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath willing myself to relax. With determination I set off to find Bella only to be stopped by some girl telling me they saw her leave. Just fucking great we went from dry humping on a dance floor to her leaving without even saying goodbye. Worse of all was if she left pissed she'd probably tell Alice and Alice would tell Jasper then I would have him all up my ass. I mean I know I can take him, but that doesn't mean I want to though. This night has officially been ruined by my cheating ex-girlfriend and my dick of an ex-friend, excellent.

**Bella's POV**

I walked down the walkway of Emmett's house fuming. I was more embarrassed and hurt then anything. The liquor that felt like liquid joy running through my veins quickly turned sour. Only fueling my emotional state. Not wanting Alice or Jasper to see me in such a distraught state I decided to just call a cab to take me home.

The dress that once looked beautiful and fitting for the party now made me look like a hooker as I waited on the curb.

My mind replayed the event in Emmett's house over and over like a bad movie on replay. I felt like such an idiot. I could barely wrap my hand around what had happened. Was Emmett using me to get back at his ex-girlfriend? An ex-girlfriend that was ten times more beautiful than me. I mean why would he even allow her or that Edward boy to come if she was his ex. Tears began to flow down my cheeks. Of course he was using me I mean look at him and look at me. He was even using me to get back at his ex or he was using me just for sex. Each one seemed more plausible then him actually liking me. I mean honestly why would he?

I felt so stupid.

I continued to wallow in my sorrow when I heard my name being called. Turning around I found a new wave of tears flowing. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Quickly turning on my heel I started to walk down the sidewalk having no idea where I was going.

I only got maybe a couple of feet before I felt a warm hand on my shoulder turning me around.

"Bella what the hell, why'd you leave" He asked frowning deeply.

I felt a foreign wave of anger rush through me. "I left because I don't fancy being called someone's whore" I snapped.

He rubbed a hand down his face frustrated. "Bella don't let that get to you Rosalie is a manipulative whore. She only said that to get to you don't get wrapped up in her games."

"If she's such a manipulative bitch or whatever then why was she there in the first place" I asked feeling something building within my chest.

"I don't know Bella I-"

"BULLSHIT!" I raged feeling warm tears rush down my face. I was tired. It was simple as that. I was so tired of being pushed and walked all over. I was tired of being used and abused by jocks and assholes. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had reached my limit for today. "That was _your_ party Emmett. Edward was _your_ friend and you expect me to believe that you had _absolutely_ _no_ idea that he or _her _would be there"

He huffed out a breath. "I had an idea but-"

"Exactly Emmett exactly"

"Bella your overreacting please just come back inside with me. We were having a good time let's just pick up where we left off before they ruin everything. Please Bella…..just come back in with me" He whispered holding his hand out for me.

I stared at the hand for a couple of minutes turning my head slightly when I heard the taxi horn blow.

"Please Bella"

"Is that what I am?"

"What" He asked slightly confused.

I sniffed wiping the tear from beneath my eye. "What Rosalie said about me being your—your whore for tonight?"

I lowered my head causing a few strands of hair to fall down into my face. Instantly I felt strong warm arms wrap around me. "Of course not"

I felt his warm lips on my temple. I felt myself giving in. I felt my body melting into his. But my insecurities were already out in the open. I couldn't do this to myself. I couldn't do this to myself again. I couldn't allow myself to be hurt again. "Emmett I can't do this." I whispered.

He pulled back looking down at me. "Can't do what"

"This" I said pulling away from him backing up towards the taxi who was currently honking his horn for me to hurry up. "This isn't going to work Emmett I'm sorry. Let's just leave it here. Let's just….."I choked up. "Let's just let it go, we both know that nothing was going to come from it. Maybe it was a good thing Edward and Rosalie came. If they didn't come we probably would have went up to your room, had sex, and then what Emmett and then what" I said shaking my head in finality opening the taxi door.

"Bella you don't know that. Bella-"He ran his hand through his hair. "Bells just—"

"No Emmett, please don't make this more difficult" I said getting into the taxi cab and giving the cab driver my address. I turned my head away from the window not wanting to see the hulking form of Emmett standing on the sidewalk.

But if I had of looked, maybe I would have saw the devastated look on his face. Maybe it would have changed my decision to leave. Maybe I would have gone back to the party. . Maybe I would have gone back to him. Maybe...

* * *

Looks like Emmet's been let down twice in one night, will he have the courage to go after Bella or will he end up all alone with no one to hold?

Till next time XOXO Honey!

* * *

**Plzzzz plzzzz Review!**

**without reviewing I can't know how I did If you don't**

**I will try my best to update every other week! Although i'm still trying for once a week!  
**

******And let's not forget about my AWESOME, AMAZING Co-writer momoXvolturi without her this could have never gotten done!**


	5. Never Back Down

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, anything pertaining to it is Stephanie Meyers, I also don't own anything recognizable as place & etc., and however I do own this plot.

Authors Note: If you all have been following me from the beginning I've told you guys how I want to go in a different direction with this story a little and with the help of my new Co-writer that is slowly but surely happening!

* * *

**Knocking Down the Jock**

**Emmett's Pov**

I stood there a while after the taxi cab drove off. I suppose I stood there expecting the car to stop, for her to jump out and tell me that she was overreacting. I expected her to run to me and embrace me. I mean all the other women have, even if it was my fault. They would convince themselves that it was there fault, that maybe they did something wrong. _They _would actually start apologizing to _me, beg_ my forgiveness. It came along with looking the way I look, being who _I _am.

But as the rain began to fall harder and the night progressed, she never came back. The taxi never stopped or turned around. My clothes began to soak with rainwater. My most prized shoes filled with water, yet still I stood in disbelief.

She didn't come back.

I frowned. This was…_unbelievable. _How could she not come back? Surely she's realized that it's not a big deal. Everyone has exes, mines being more of a bitch then most but still just an ex. I invited _her _to the party, I danced with _her, _I gave _her_ my full attention, and I only wanted _her. _ Why was she being so difficult?

Finally after an hour of waiting in the rain it finally sunk in. She wasn't coming back. All the while my anger doubled. I was pissed. Tonight didn't go at all the way I expected.

With a growl I stormed into the house. I heard people calling my name yet all I saw was red. I didn't want to speak to anyone. I didn't give a shit what anyone had to say. I made my way up the stairs and into my room slamming the doors behind me. I sat down on my bed throwing my head into my hands caring little about my now soaked bed.

I couldn't believe what just happened. Everything was going so well. We fit perfectly together, that hot little body of hers grinding against mines in the sexiest way. I could feel the real Bella make an appearance. Not the shy Bella. Not the Bella who was more focused on how others viewed her. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to notice that she has low self-esteem. But just for those couple of minutes when she lost herself I saw the real Bella. She was beautiful, sensual, and free. But it all came crashing down.

"Fuck" I snarled turning and throwing my fist against the wall. My hand smashed clean through the wall, plaster dusting my hands. Yet I felt no pain just rage.

I was panting when I heard several knocks on the door. "Em" I heard Jasper call before opening the door. "Hey Em man what's going on with you? Where's Bella I can't find her and she's obviously not with you like I thought"

His words stung.

She _was _with me, past tense.

"Haven't you ever heard of the term knock and the door will be _opened_ to you" I rasped darkly clenching and unclenching my fist.

I couldn't see his face since I was staring at the ground but I could hear the frown in his voice. "Emmett what happened between you and Bella" He asked straight forward.

I gritted my teeth. "She left."

There was a long pause. "She left." He repeated slowly. "Why would she leave without letting Alice know?"

"She's a grown ass woman Jasper she doesn't have to check in to momma goose" I sneered.

"Okay what the hell happened Emmett no more bullshit"

Again his words stung, it was the same thing Bella said. "Same thing she said" I murmured.

"What?"

"She left…Rosalie and Edward showed up—" I started.

"Aw shit" Jasper sighed out his southern drawl thickening with his stress.

"Rosalie acted like Rosalie, Edward well Edward and—Bella got pissed, words were exchanged and she left in a taxi" I said quietly, the cut and redness of my hand seeming real interesting suddenly.

"Alice is going to be pissed"

My anger returned with a vengeance. "I don't give a fuck how _Alice _feels" I snarled, sneering her name. "I really like her Jasper; for once I actually had a good time with a girl. I finally felt something for someone."

"It's called lust my friend" Jasper said in a dry tone.

"No not lust, well yeah I felt lust, but I felt something else too. It just wasn't about sex for once and now all that's pretty much gone to shit. I can tell she's been hurt in the past Jazz and now she's putting me in that same category" I raged standing up sending my fist back through the wall causing anther fist sized hole to appear.

Jasper sighed running his hand through his hair. "You really like her Emmett, this isn't just another conquest"

"What the fuck! Have you been listening to anything I've said" I roared.

"Yeah you've been whining like a little bitch" He said chuckling. I took a threatening step towards him my face darkening.

"You really want to fuck with me now"

"Emmett what does your dog tag say"

Slightly put off by the question I picked up the forgotten chain from my neck and looked at the words engraved_._

"Never back down" I read off absent mindedly.

"So why are you acting as if you've pushed her over a cliff that she can never return from. If you like her so much why are you giving up so easily? I chased Alice for about a year before I even got a date." He said smirking. "Never back down from a challenge. And you know I got your back as long as you intentions are noble"

"Thanks man" I said genuinely, for the first time in the last two hours feeling hope over my shit of a situation.

"Well, let me get back to this party I'm guessing you won't be involved in anymore. I'll make sure Alice stays off your ass to the best of my ability bro but I can't make any promises" Jasper said turning around and heading out the door. He was just out of the door before he turned around again. "Oh and word to the wise, you know Edward did that shit on purpose, him and Rosalie. Next time you see him do us all a favor and fuck him up"

My laughter was heard by everyone within the house. But Jasper words rang true in my mind. Edward did have a habit of always wanting and taking what was mine. He had some obsession with being better than me. I joined the football team he joined the football team. I get a sports car he has to get one better. I hit it off with a hot blond; he couldn't find one better so he steals mines.

I would have to keep sharp around him for now on, especially now that I'm going for Bella.

* * *

**Plzzzz plzzzz Review!**

**without reviewing I can't know how I did If you don't**

******And let's not forget about my AWESOME, AMAZING Co-writer momoXvolturi without her this could have never gotten done**

******I know its been a while since you've gotten an update just letting you know we are working on it, but I decide to stop setting deadlines because for me its hard to be creative and write when I create deadlines for myself so I'm sorry if someone doesn't necessarily like that but it is what is. and although you shouldn't hold me directly to it we probably will continue to update every other week, its just that since there's two of us one person writes the 1st POV then it has to be sent so the other can write the next POV and we both have school and jobs so yeah. But thank you for your dedication:)  
**

******Till next time XOXO Honey!**


	6. Invisible

**BPOV**

I smile at the security guy who checks my I.D, then head for the elevator. I can feel all the things that have happened to me tonight rushing through my mind. The elevator dings and two girls walk out leaving the elevator all to myself.

I will myself to keep everything in just a little longer. The elevator comes to a stop on the 3rd floor, my floor. I fumble with my keys before finally hearing the sound of my door unlocking. As soon as I get inside I slide down the door and let out a gut wrenching sob. How can I be so stupid, stupid to believe Emmett would actually go for a girl like me? I let myself believe that I had a chance with a guy like him and now my heart is full of so much pain. I get an urge, an urge I haven't gotten since the end of junior year in high school, since I met HIM. I get the strong urge to CUT.

_End of sophomore year_

_"What are you doing you worthless piece of trash hurry up or you'll make Phil late. You think taking you to the airport is the only thing we have to DO!" Renee screams at me outside my bedroom door. I don't dare respond, I keep my eyes to the floor and try to hurry the process of making sure I have everything for my stay with Charlie. You see my mom got engaged to a minor league baseball player Phil. She decided that a teenage daughter would screw up her lifestyle of "living large". So she called Charlie and told him he would finally get a chance to be a father. From the sounds on the phone it actually sounded like Charlie was happy. He would get to see me for a while before I went off to college in two years, one in a half if I made sure I have all my credits._

_"Did you hear me Isabella" Renee screams marching towards me and grabbing my hair "Hurry up" she said between bleached white clenched teeth. With that she gave my hair a good yank and left my room stating "If you're not outside with all your stuff in the car in fifteen minutes then were throwing you and your stuff out. You'll have to find your own way to that fucking dreary town. And don't think anyone else is putting those bags in the trunk for you, it will be good exercise fatty."_

_In less than ten minutes I had all my bags downstairs and outside. This just consists of two big suitcases and a small carry-on. All were full of important things or memories I didn't want to forget which were few but still some. Renee told me whatever I left she was burning or selling and keeping the money. So I made sure to get the more important things like my laptop, the Nikon camera Charlie got me a couple of years ago. Other important keepsakes and the clothes that I really wanted and would be sad to lose._

_"Phil put those bags down I don't want you to injure your arm ISABELLA can get them herself" Renee said sweetly to Phil. Phil gave me an apologetic glance and got in the driver's side of the Range Rover. Shrugging my shoulders I lifted the bags and placed them in the truck while receiving a yell from Renee not to scratch anything with my bags. Carefully placing my last bag in the truck I got in the back of the car and took out my old IPod and pressed play to Skylar Greys "Invisible"_

The memory flashed through my mind. I don't know how I made my way to my bedroom but for the rest of the night I laid there and cried. I barely even heard Alice asking to come in. I just wanted to be alone for a while.

**Emmett's Pov**

I was a man on a mission and failure was not an option. Monday morning I was up and out of the bed. I didn't pay much attention to what to wear only throwing on a pair of grey sweats and a black beater. It was slightly cold outside so I put on a grey hoody before I was out the door.

I literally skipped two classes looking for her.

Finally I ran into Alice or correction Alice ran into me. "What did you do to her you asshole? I tell you to apologize to her and you make it worse." Alice screeched earning a few curious stares from other students.

I seriously didn't have time for this. I was tired because I got no sleep last night. I was pissed off because I finally find a girl I can connect with and this is what happens. Instead of losing my temper though on my best friend's girlfriend I take a deep breath.

"Alice I'm gonna need you to stop jumping to conclusions. Did she tell you what happened?'

Some of the fire left her eyes. "No, she just sat in her room crying all night. She wouldn't even let me in."

I inhaled a painful breath. "Okay so you don't know what happened"

Her fist balled on her sides. "No but I know it was something that had to do with _you_. What happened?"

Instead of telling her to go fuck herself I decided to save myself the headache and explain what happened. So for the next 15 minutes we stood to the side of the hallway as I explained what happened at the party. When I finished for once Alice was silent.

"Damn what a bitch." She looked up at me and I saw a slight flash of guilt before it vanished. "Your still a douche you should have ran after the taxi"

I shook my head in disbelief. How does Jasper do it?

"So can you tell me where she is please?" I asked, the need to find Bella and comfort her almost painful. She was such a sweet girl and I wanted to get to know her. There was so much I didn't know about her. Yeah, I could have asked someone but I wanted her to tell me. I was confident that if I could find her and talk to her that I knew I could get her to forgive me.

Alice shifted from one foot to the other. "Emmett she's been hurt before—"

I growled. "Alice don't give me that bullshit you know I wouldn't hurt her."

"Intentionally, no. Accidently, yes" She said a fierce look in her eye.

Finally I understood.

I smirked slightly.

"Alice, I'm glad you're her friend. She needs someone like you to protect her." I closed my eyes slightly picturing her smiling face. It warmed my heart. "Bella's not like the rest of us, she gentle and kind. I could see that immediately. She doesn't hurt others or say things to hurt people's feelings. She's part of a small group of people in this world who are genuinely kind and good. But it's easy for people like her to get hurt by the rest of the world. All I want to do is be another protector for her. I want to at least have a chance to become something more to her…the right way. I can't say that I'm not going to do anything stupid because I'm only human. But if all works out between us I can promise to try and make her happy"

I sighed slightly not used to voicing my feelings. I didn't know what I was feeling for Bella but I knew that I didn't want it to stop. "Tell me where she is so I can make it right."

Alice stared at me for a while before clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "Aww Emmy your growing up" I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"She's still in our dorm in her room." She pulled pen from her messenger bag and wrote the address down. "There's a spare key on top of the door frame, but that only let's you get into the dorm we have seperate keys for our rooms."

I nodded and smiled before dashing off. But before I could get anywhere a small hand grabbed my arm. "But if you break her heart Emmett there's not a person on this earth that will be able to save you. I mean it Emmett; she's had a hard life."

I nodded in silence before heading towards the parking lot. I hope I can make it right. I drove as fast as possible to Bella's dorm building, even cutting of a guy off trying to park , he flipped me off and I flipped him back, no one was going to slow me down.

Luckily all I have to do is show my campus ID to be let in in the before 11:00pm. So once I'm given the ok I speed down the hall looking for Bella's dorm #, once I find it I get the spare key and enter their dorm.

"Bella?" I yell. There's no response.

"Bella?" I yell again moving toward the door where I hear water running.

I knock on what I believe to be Bella's room and still no response; so I twist the door handle and find its not locked. I enter her room and instantly see water seeping through her bathroom door.

"Bella" I shout now panicked.

I barge through the door to see a limp Bella naked in the bathtub with the water still running, her arm is hanging off the side and thats when I see...


End file.
